What Would Have Been
by mrs-stuart-turner
Summary: What would happen if Sam never had the miscarriage? What would happen with Sam & Stuart? And what about Phil?


**What Would Have Been.**

"Mr. Connelly, we have sufficient evidence against you. We have two witnesses. Forensics. Everything to prove that you did the armed robbery!" Stuart said, leaning back into his seat with a smug look on his face. He looked over at Sam, waiting for her to speak. Sam shook her head; she was afraid if she opened it this morning's breakfast would make an appearance. Her face was paler than usual, and her stomach was lurching uncontrollably, like she had just stepped off a rollercoaster.

"So, Greg, I suggest you have a talk with your solicitor here." Stuart continued. Greg and his brief began to discuss facts quietly, and Stuart turned to Sam.

"Are you okay?" he asked, concerned. Sam clenched her lips and shook 'no'. "Do you want to lea-" his question was interrupted. Sam couldn't hold it down any longer. She ran to the door, flung it open and ran to the toilets, the back of her hand covering her mouth. She made it to the sink just in time.

"Sam? Sam, is everything alright?" Gina asked, entering the bathroom. She had just seen Sam's mad dash down the corridor, and was concerned about her friend. Sam turned the tap on, washing away the contents lying in the sink, and tears began to form in her eyes.

Gina noticed them. "Oh, come on Sam." She said sympathetically, patting Sam's back. "It's just a little bit of vomit, no need to cry." She continued. The tears ran down Sam's cheeks.

"Sam?" Gina knew there was something wrong now. "What's the matter? Come on darling, tell me." She said sternly.

"I'm p…p" Sam started, stuttering.

"What?"

"Pregnant."

--

"Why are you crying?" Gina asked. Sam looked at her.

"It's fantastic news!" Gina elaborated. Sam remained silent. "Isn't it? Come on Sam, you and Stuart – parents!" Gina said.

Sam smiled. "Yeah."

"Have you told him yet?" Gina questioned.

"No, not yet." Sam replied. She saw the look on Gina's face. "But I will soon." She added hastily.

"How far along are you?" Gina asked.

"About eight weeks."

Gina nodded in reply. "Come on then, back to work." She said, moving to the door. Sam followed suit.

--

Stuart looked up from his paperwork as Sam walked past. "You okay?" he asked, lightly hooking her pinky finger around his.

She followed his arm in. "Yeah…erm…listen Stuart, we need to talk." Sam said. Stuart's face fell.

"Oh, no, it's nothing like that." She reassured him, sitting on his lap.

Stuart smiled. "Then what?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her. She turned to face him, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Well…" She laughed nervously.

"Come on Sam. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about." He smiled.

"I'm pregnant." Sam told him. Stuart remained motionless. "Stuart?" Sam asked.

He slowly nodded his head. "Oh, that's erm…well…are you sure?"

Sam nodded. "I'm eight weeks gone. And, can we not tell anyone?" Sam asked.

"Well, Sam, I think it'll become pretty obvious…"

Sam laughed. "No, I mean until we're out of the danger period." She explained. Stuart looked clueless. She sighed. "After 12 weeks we can tell people. Before that, there's a high chance that I might miscarry." Sam explained to him.

"Oh."

"So let's just keep it between us, ok?" She asked. "But….uh, I probably won't miscarry…" She added, noticing the look on Stuart's face.

He smiled weakly. "Sure."

"Ok then, I'm going to get some lunch." Sam said, hopping off his lap. "See you later." She called over her shoulder. Stuart remained motionless, sitting in a shocked silence.

--

Sam sat on her couch in the home she shared with Stuart, her hands wrapped around a hot mug of milky tea. As she sipped she contemplated. The last time she had been pregnant was 3 years ago, with Peter Cavanaugh's child. She found out she was pregnant at nine weeks, only to miscarry two weeks later. 'It was for the best.' Sam remembered telling herself at the time. Now, some three years later, she was pregnant yet again, perhaps for the last time ever. Unplanned again. But, this time, she told the father. And she was in love with him, unlike with Cavanaugh. He was just a fling. Meaningless. Her train of thought was interrupted by the front door slamming. She looked up to find Stuart standing in the doorway. She smiled up at him. He smiled back and joined her on the couch. "Listen Sam, I've been thinking." Stuart started.

Sam was unsure of where this was going. He held her hand in his. "We both know this wasn't planned." He said. "But, erm, I love you Sam…and now there's another thing to consider." He paused, placing a hand on her stomach.

Sam smiled politely, waiting for him to continue. "So, what I'm trying to say is" he reached into his jacket pocket. "Will you marry me?" Stuart asked, holding out a diamond ring in a blue box.

Sam was taken back. "W…what?" She stammered.

"It's the right thing to do Samantha. I want our baby to have a Mum and a Dad together, like a proper family. Truth is, I may never get another chance to have a wife and child, so why throw this one away?" He finished.

"So you're only going to marry me because you got me pregnant?" Sam asked. "A marriage built on convenience?" Sam asked, her tone of voice hinting at anger.

"No Sam, I didn't mean it like that. Okay. I love you, and I want to be a good father to this child. So please, marry me Sam, and we can have all of that, and more." Stuart reasoned.

"I love you too." Sam whispered. "But I need time to think about this Stuart."

"Okay." He leaned in and kissed her. "I'm going to bed. Night."

"Night." She whispered back. He smiled as he left, leaving Sam in the room alone with a cold cup of tea.

--

It was early morning, and Sam was slowly making her way down the Sun Hill corridor, her index finger trailing along the wall as she walked. She had nothing to do and nowhere to go – it was too early for crime- which left her to her thoughts. This morning it was all about impending motherhood, Stuart, and the unexpected proposal. She knew what she had to do, but she had her doubts. They'd only been together five months, and if she wasn't pregnant, would Stuart still want to marry her? Sam sighed heavily. Then again, she was 42 – this baby was a near miracle and definitely her last chance, and she did love Stuart. It was all doing her head in. She closed her eyes and rested her head against the wall. She heard footsteps, and then "Sam, what are you doing?" Gina seemed to have come to a stop.

"Stuart asked me to marry him." Sam replied without opening her eyes.

"He did what?!" Gina asked.

Sam opened her eyes. "He asked me – " She stopped abruptly, noticing that Gina wasn't standing alone. Phil Hunter. The expression on his face was between shock and disgust.

"Phil." Sam stammered.

"You're not going too, are you?" Phil replied. Sam could have expected this from him – it was clear that Phil had a problem with Stuart. "Well, I don't know yet." Sam replied.

"You've only known the guy what, five months?" Phil asked.

"Phil." Gina warned.

"There's…a lot more to it then you know." Sam snapped in return.

"Yeah, like what?" Phil was beginning to get arrogant. Gina could see Sam was getting uncomfortable.

"Right, that's enough. As your commanding officer, I'm telling you to get back to work." She instructed. Phil snorted, and walked upstairs.

Gina turned to Sam. "You heard me."

"Ma'am." Sam started to walk back down the corridor.

"Oi." Gina called after her.

Sam turned around. "What are you going to do?" Gina asked.

Sam smiled faintly. "I think we both know the answer to that." She turned and continued back down the corridor.

--

Sam walked past Stuart desk hurriedly, careful not to make eye contact. However, he looked up and noticed her. "Sam."

She turned to face him. "Hi."

"Have you…decided yet?" He asked.

She smiled quickly. "Yes. Yeah, I have."

"And…?"

She moved closer to him, and stood on her tippy toes so she could whisper in his ear. "Yes, I will marry you." She whispered. "It's the best for the baby." She continued.

She stepped down to face him. He was grinning broadly. "That's fantastic Sam." She smiled back, wishing she could feel 100 sure with this decision.

--

The news of DS Turner and Nixon's engagement spread through the station like wildfire. Sam took a week off work, claiming she had the flu, to cover the morning sickness. She soon returned to work though, 11 weeks pregnant and glowing. Stuart and Sam were still keeping the pregnancy quiet, as Sam had wanted. The wedding was scheduled for a month's time, and before they knew it, the big day was upon them.

--

"Where is she?" Stuart was nervously muttering to his best man.

"Calm down mate, she'll be here in minute." All of Sun Hill was waiting with anticipation in the chapel, making small talk. Suddenly, the organ started, the doors to the chapel opened, and Sam stepped out in a creamy white dress, flowers pinning back half her hair. A happy sigh filled the room as everyone stood. Sam made her way down the aisle past everyone. "Hey." Honey whispered to Yvonne, who was standing next to her.

"What?"

"You don't think DS Nixon looks a little…?" Honey asked.

"A little what?" Yvonne hissed.

"Well, plump?" She answered.

"Wh…" Yvonne started, until her eyes fell on Sam's stomach. At four months pregnant, Sam had a small baby bump. She was hoping it wouldn't be visible, but she had underestimated how tight her dress was.

"Oh." A small grin started on Yvonne's face.

"I reckon that's why they're getting married." Honey said.

"Because he knocked her up?" Yvonne asked. Honey nodded.

"Well, we'll just have to wait and see." Yvonne said.

Sam arrived at the bottom of the aisle, and stood next to her fiancée. He beamed at her, while she smiled back tightly. "What?" He asked, noticing something was bothering her. She looked around, making sure that no one was watching them carefully.

"My dress is too tight. You can see I'm pregnant." Sam hissed.

"Well, they're bound to find out sooner or later." Stuart replied. "Let's just get married, shall we? Then we can talk." Sam nodded in agreement as the wedding officially started.

--

Sam and Stuart returned to work three weeks after the wedding. "Grrrgh!" Sam screamed in frustration from their bedroom. Stuart walked in to where she was standing in her underwear, rifling through her wardrobe. "What?" He asked.

"Nothing bloody fits!" She cried. Stuart tried to suppress a smile. "Don't you laugh at me! This is all your fault!" She said, pointing a finger at her pregnant belly.

"Hey, it takes two to tango." Stuart said, smirking.

"Don't patronize me, Stuart." Sam snapped. "We have to be at the station in 10 minutes, and everything I own only highlights the pregnancy." Sam said. She sighed angrily, pulling out a navy blue suit with a white shirt. "This will have to do." She said, getting dressed. In a minute she was ready, heading for the door, with Stuart in tow.

--

Reg and Tony walked into CID with a manila folder in their hands. Earlier that morning, they had discovered a woman's body in a flat, and CID was needed. Sam and Stuart were both seated at their desks, immersed in their paperwork. Reg coughed. "DS Turner?"

Sam looked up from her work, at the exact time as Stuart did. "Mmm what?" and "Yes?" Were spoken together by the two of them.

"Oh dear." Reg said. "I can see this is going to be very confusing."

Tony shook his head at Reg. "A body was found in a flat – it looks like she overdosed. But we need you down there anyway." Tony explained, handing Stuart his folder, while Reg handed Sam hers. They both read over the notes, and Sam went to grab their coats. She handed Stuart his, put hers on, and picked up the folder from the desk. "Thanks." She smiled at Tony and Reg and followed Stuart to the doors.

"Oh, and er, congratulations DS Turner." Reg called after them. They both turned around and gave Reg a quizzical look.

"You know, on the baby." Reg elaborated. Stuart looked at Sam, who appeared to have a frozen smile on her lips. "Thank you. But I haven't announced anything yet…" Sam said.

"Oh, never you mind, I'll keep it to myself." Reg assured her.

Sam laughed nervously. "Thank you, PC Hollis." Before turning around and exiting with Stuart.

--

"Thanks for your time, Mr Hopkins." Stuart said to the man as he left the front desk. He turned to Sam, who was standing next to him.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I could use a bite to eat. Shall we?" He asked, extending his arm in the direction of the canteen.

"I am starving." Sam said. "But could you run upstairs and grab my vitamins? I'm supposed to be taking two every lunchtime."

"Yep." Stuart planted a quick kiss on Sam's head before walking in the opposite direction to get Sam's pre-natal vitamins. Entering the canteen, she heard her name mentioned.

"…only married him because she's pregnant." Honey appeared to be telling everyone at the table, oblivious to the fact that Sam had entered the room.

"Nup, no way man, she ain't like that." Lewis said, leaning back in his seat. Sam moved to the front of the line and placed her order.

"No, it's true. Look at her the next time you see her. I'd say she's about five months into it." Honey argued her point. Sam collected her order and walked past the gossiping officers, who had quickly fallen silent.

"DS Nixon." Lewis nodded in her direction. She smiled in reply.

"Or is it DS Turner?" Honey asked.

"Either is fine." Sam replied. Honey nodded in response. Sam continued walking to a table, and sat down with her back facing them. She was picking at her sandwich when Stuart came in and sat opposite her.

"Here you are." He passed her a white bottle, filled with bright orange pills. She took two out and swallowed them with a sip of water.

"Thanks."

"Anything for you." He said with a smile. Sam smiled back grimly. She hated being station gossip.

"What?" Stuart could tell that something was bothering her.

"They know." She said quietly.

"What?"

"That we only got married for the sake of the baby." She replied.

"Sam, you know it's not like that." Stuart said, placing his own hand over hers on the table. Sam rolled her eyes while turning her head away. They sat in silence for a moment.

"How do you know they know? Did Reg tell them?" Stuart asked.

Sam shook her head. "Honey Harman noticed the bump."

Stuart nodded then sighed. "What are we going to do?"

Sam looked up at him. "Tell them? Confirm it?" Stuart continued.

"Eventually. For the moment I want to forget all of this and throw myself into work." Sam replied, standing up.

"Okay." Stuart replied, also getting up. She smiled at him, and they both walked past their colleagues to the doors. As they walked, Sam noticed everyone at the table was subtly staring at her abdomen. She sighed inwardly and fiddled with rings on her left hand; forgetting everything was harder than it looked.

--

Sam was looking over case notes at her desk when Phil sauntered over. "Working hard there, DS Nixon?" He asked, leaning over her shoulder.

"It's DS Turner." She answered back.

"Not if I can help it." Phil said. Sam sighed. Ever since Stuart had started at Sun Hill, Phil had disliked him.

"What do you want, Phil?" Sam asked.

"Oh, I've just been noticing things." Phil said, with a casual shrug.

"Things like what?" Sam replied, focusing back onto her work.

"You've gained weight." Phil replied bluntly.

Sam turned in her seat to face him. "You are the rudest man I have ever met, Phil Hunter." Sam snapped, clearly upset. She turned back to her work.

"Come on Sam. It's true, though, init?" Phil persisted. Sam remained silent, writing furiously.

"It can't be all those doughnuts you've been eating…" Phil continued.

"What's your point Phil?"

"He's got you up the duff, and that's why you got married." Phil said, pausing, waiting for Sam to retaliate. She remained silent, so he continued. "The way I see it, you've only known the guy, what, four months? And the way I see it, _you_ wouldn't do a thing like rushing into a marriage if it weren't for some other reason, say… an unplanned pregnancy."

Sam eyes filled with hot, angry tears. "Leave it, Phil." She snarled, mumbling at the same time.

"Can't you see he's guilted you into this? You didn't want to raise your child like you did with Abi, by yourself, and Loverboy has picked up on this, so he proposes marriage…and now you're stuck in this…loveless marriage!" Phil finished, and as soon as they left his lips, he seemed to regret his words, as Sam was choking back sobs. She pushed her chair out and ran out of CID, leaving Phil standing by himself with his guilt.

--

Sam burst through the toilet doors, and as soon as she was facing herself in the mirror she let the sobs and screams out. The tears ran down her face, smudging her make-up. She moved to the wall to grab a paper towel, but instead, she slid down the wall, landing with a soft thud when she reached the bottom. Sam couldn't believe this was happening to her. She was always the strong, independent woman, and now here she was, in tears in the station bathroom, over the fact that she was married with a baby on the way.

She wished she could turn the clock back 2 months. "Stuart, no, I won't marry you. I'm raising this baby the way I did with Abi – alone."

Sam wished she could turn the clock back. Two months, two weeks. "Congratulations Ms Nixon, you are indeed pregnant." He paused, smiling. "What you do with this pregnancy is entirely up to you." The doctor added, seeing the shocked expression on her face. "A termination, perhaps?"

Sam snapped out of her shock. "I…I don't know yet…"

Sam wished she could turn the clock back five months. "Stuart, no! I am not going to 'rock your world' in the back of your car!" Sam smiled despite herself. A sly grin spread on Stuart's face, and a shriek escaped Sam as they fell onto the backseat.

No matter how much she wanted to turn the clock back, she couldn't. She was stuck in the middle of this mess. The only thing Samantha Turner could do now was hold her head up high, and work her way through it.

--

Ten minutes later, Sam emerged from the toilets, cleaned up and refreshed. She made her way up back to CID, and shushed everyone. They all turned their attention to her. "Rumours are going around that Stuart and I are expecting our first child." She addressed everyone.

"I would like to clarify these rumours." She paused for effect. "Yes, we are. The baby is due in four months." She announced, before settling down at her desk. Murmurs of 'congratulations' went around, and many people were deep in thought over the dates and months.

"Phil was right." Kezia muttered to Mickey. He raised his eyebrows in response. Sam smiled at various people as she walked out of CID, in search of Stuart. She quickly found him, as she walked straight into him.

"Are you right?" Stuart laughed.

"Yeah. Listen, I told them about the baby just then." Sam said, nodding her head in the direction of CID.

"Without me?"

"Yeah, sorry."

"It's alright."

Sam shrugged. "Well, that's it." She said. "See ya." She went to walk away, but Stuart pulled her back.

"I do love you, Samantha."

"I know." This time Stuart didn't pull her back when she walked away.

--

The next two months passed quickly as a blur of baby talk, work and mixed emotions. Sam was placed on restricted duty and she wasn't liking it. She was at the coffee machine at the end of the corridor, filling a plastic cup with hot water.

"Caffeine craving?" Tony asked, passing her in the corridor.

Sam shook her head. "Only hot water. It makes the baby move, and at the moment it's sitting right on a nerve." Sam explained, wincing. She carried her cup up with her, back to her desk, sipping as she went. She sat down in her chair and picked up her pen, but couldn't find a comfortable position, and at almost 8 months pregnant, it was no easy feat. Getting more and more frustrated each time she moved, she eventually let out a frustrated scream.

Phil looked up from his desk. "Problem, Sam?" He asked, trying hard not to laugh out loud.

Sam was leaning back in her chair, massaging her temples. "Nothing I can't handle."

Phil smirked. "Rather you than me." He muttered under his breath.

"I heard that!" Sam snapped. CID fell silent for a few moments, with only the hum of computers and pens scratching on paper filling the atmosphere.

"I can't take any more of this!" Sam yelled. Phil gave her a look. "I need to get out. Away from this desk, this office, this building!"

"Well, I doubt you'll be going anywhere with that." Phil nodded at her protruding stomach.

"We'll see about that." Sam got up and walked to DCI Meadows' office, Phil watching.

--

Sam emerged a few minutes later from Jack's office, an angry look on her face. She made her way back to her desk, aware that Phil was watching her every move. She sat down in her chair and looked over at Phil.

"Okay, okay." She said, throwing her hands up. "You were right. I'm staying in this station until he or she decides to make an appearance." She finished, placing a hand on her stomach.

Phil smirked. "I told you so." He said.

Sam rolled her eyes at his schoolboy antics. The doors swung open and Stuart walked in. "Having fun, Mrs. Turner?" He asked Sam.

She gave him a menacing look in return. "Do I look like I'm having fun?"

He smiled and sat down at his desk, starting on some paperwork. The doors swung open once again, and Jack appeared, carrying an armful of folders, which he dumped on Sam's desk. She looked up at him, her face a mixture of horror and fear. "You are joking, Guv?" She asked, eyeing the pile of files.

"Well, you said you were bored out of your mind, so…"Jack started, a smile playing on he lips.

Sam remained speechless, until Jack broke out into a hearty laugh. "Just kidding. Can you take these down to custody for me?" he asked.

"Sure Guv…but why couldn't you do it yourself?" Sam asked.

"Well, I was going to, but then I thought of you sitting here, bored out of your mind, so I decided to share the load." He gave her a smile.

She laughed. "Thank you Guv." Sam stood up and grabbed hold of the folders. "Finally, something to do!" She smiled and walked out of CID. As she walked to custody, people greeted her with nods, and they held doors open for their pregnant Sergeant, which she appreciated. Upon entering custody, she heard a lot of people yelling, and she soon saw that Uniform had just brought in a dozen drunk football fans.

She walked behind the custody desk and dumped the folders on top of the bench, asking Smithy what was going on. "No idea what they're in for, Sam." He replied, before yelling at one guy to stop shoving. She gave him a sympathetic smile, before going to walk back to CID, but she stopped when she heard a yell of "CHEATER!".

She turned around to witness one drunken fan thump another, before all hell broke loose. The drunken men started to throw punches and shove each other, yelling at the top of their voices, while the few Uniform officers present tried to stop them.

"Oi, stop it!" Sam yelled, grabbing a short bloke by the back of his jacket.

"Sam, get out of here!" Smithy ordered above the commotion.

She didn't get a response out, as one guy shoved another six foot fan hard in the chest, and he fell backwards, pushing Sam's tiny frame over, causing her to collide with the front of the custody desk. Another five Uniform officers rushed into custody to control the crowd, and Smithy ran over to Sam, who was on the floor. "Are you right?" he asked, worried.

"Yeah, fine." She smiled weakly and went to stand up, but she quickly collapsed back onto the floor, her hands grasping her stomach. She gasped for air while Smithy looked on, panicked.

"I think…" Sam started, doubling over on the floor. "The baby is on the way!"

Smithy nodded and ran to the desk, making his way through the crowd of Uniform and drunks. He grabbed the phone and quickly punched in four numbers.

"DS Tuner." Stuart answered his ringing phone, greeted with a lot of background noise.

"Stuart, get down to custody _now!_" Smithy yelled.

"Why, what is it?"

"It's Sam." Smithy said, casting an eye over to where she was on the floor.

"What about Sam?" Stuart demanded, catching the attention of Phil.

"She's about to have your baby!" Smithy said, before hanging up. Immediately Stuart stood up from his desk. He saw Phil looking at him.

"Sam's in labour." He said, and Phil joined him on his way downstairs.

--

Phil and Stuart pushed through the doors of custody, greeted with an array of drunken footy fans and uniformed officers. Stuart immediately spotted his pregnant wife on the floor, and rushed over. "Are you alright?" he asked, tentatively touching her shoulder.

"Yeah, bloody fantastic!" She spat.

Stuart stood up and yelled over at Smithy. "Why the hell is she on the floor? What happened?" He asked angrily.

"Some big bloke was pushed onto her, and she fell into the desk." Smithy yelled back. Phil shook his head and muttered under his breath, before joining the rowdy crowd.

Stuart bent down to talk to Sam again. "Do we have time to get you to hospital?"

Sam nodded, breathing heavily. "Right, can you stand up and walk?" He asked, standing up.

"I think – " She started, getting up, but she sank back to the floor with another contraction.

"That's a no then." Stuart exhaled hurriedly. "Alright then. Phil!" he yelled, and Phil turned around to his name.

"Can you bring a car up close to the doors?" Stuart asked, nodding towards the door that lead into the car yard. Phil nodded in response and headed out.

Stuart bent down, and in one swift move, scooped Sam up in his arms.

"Wow." Stuart swayed a little. "You're a lot heavier than I remember."

Sam gave him a menacing look. "That's because I'm eight months pregnant!" She hissed through gritted teeth. He coughed and made his way to the door, pulling it open with one arm.

Sam grabbed hold of his tank top tightly. She winced in pain. "And it's your entire bloody fault!" She snapped, breathing heavily. They made their way down the ramp, quizzical looks being thrown their way. Phil drove around with a car and stopped, hopping out and opening the door to the backseat. Stuart gently placed Sam in the seat, before running around to the other side and clambering in next to her.

"We'll be there in five minutes." Phil said, pulling out of the lot with a squeal of tyres. The journey to the hospital was tense, and when they arrived there was an unspoken sigh of relief.

"Thanks Phil. We'll call you if there are any developments." Stuart said, jumping out to open the door on the other side for Sam.

"Whoa, hang on a minute." Phil said, turning around in his seat to face them. "I'm not going back to the nick. I'm parking the car and then coming inside with you." He stated. There was a moments silence between the three of them, until Sam gasped for air, breaking the tension.

"Look, whatever mate. We don't have time for this." Stuart said, before he picked Sam up off the seat.

"See you later." He said.

"Yeah, good luck." Phil said as Stuart closed the door.

--

"Phil! Where the bloody hell are you?" Neil yelled into the phone. Phil went to respond, but Neil hadn't finished. "I turn around and my three Sergeants have disappeared!" He took a breather.

"You had better have a good reason for it." Neil fell silent, waiting for Phil to reply.

"Sam went into labour when she fell in custody. Stuart and I drove her to the hospital." Phil explained.

Neil remained silent; this thought hadn't crossed his mind. "Is she alright?"

Phil nodded. "Yeah, as well as can be expected. Listen, Guv, can I stay here?" Phil asked.

Neil sighed deeply. He knew Phil was in love with Sam. Everyone knew Phil was in love with Sam, except for Sam. "Yeah, stay there Phil. Keep me up to date, though."

"Yep, thanks. Bye." Phil hung up and walked back inside to the hospital waiting room, preparing for a long wait.

--

Phil was deep in his thoughts when Stuart entered the waiting room, a broad smile upon his face. "Well?" Phil asked, eager to know.

"Sam had a little girl. We have a daughter!" Stuart announced, grinning from ear to ear.

Phil's face split into a smile. "Congratulations, mate."

The two men fell silent for a moment, lost in thoughts.

"Can I go in to see Sam?" Phil asked, breaking the silence.

"Erm…yeah. I'll go outside and ring the station – tell them to good news." Stuart walked outside, still smiling.

Phil got up and went directly to Sam's room, entering quietly. "Hey."

Sam looked up from her hospital bed. "Hi." She returned his greeting. Phil moved closer to Sam, looking down on the tiny child she held in her arms, wrapped in a pink blanket.

"She's beautiful." He said, smiling.

Sam smiled as well. "She is."

"Do you have a name for her yet?" Phil asked.

Sam nodded. "Emmeline. Emmeline May Turner." Sam beamed like a proud mother, while Phil looked on.

--

"Congratulations. Does she have a name yet?" Neil asked.

"Emmeline May Turner." Stuart replied, grinning like an idiot.

Neil laughed, before asking, "And how's Sam?"

Stuart nodded. "She's doing well. The nurse said they'll be allowed home tomorrow."

"Congratulations Stuart. I'll tell the troops. Keep me posted." Neil said as way of goodbye.

"Thanks Guv." Stuart hung up and placed his phone back in his pocket.

Neil put the phone down, before walking out into CID. "Right, listen up." Everyone in CID fell silent and turned their attention to him. "Sam's just given birth to a little girl. Emmeline May Turner." Neil announced, before walking out of CID and down to the canteen. As he walked in, no one paid attention to him, until he cleared his throat.

"Can I have your attention, please?" Everyone fell silent, and Neil continued. "DS Turner – Sam, has just given birth to a baby girl." The officers started to murmur quietly.

"Emmeline May Turner, they've named her." Neil finished with a nod, heading back to his office.

--

It was a week after Emmeline's arrival, and Sam and Stuart had decided to come into the station to talk to Jack about taking leave.

Stuart walked into the bathroom, holding Emmeline in his arms. "Come on Sam, we'll be late." He said, watching Sam apply mascara in front of the mirror.

"I keep messing up my mascara because I'm tired. I only had two hours sleep last night." She snapped, shooting Stuart a look. "I got up five times last night for her, while you slept." She continued, eyeing Emmeline in the mirror.

"Yeah? The night before, I got up four times for Emmeline while you slept." Stuart retorted childishly.

Sam muttered under her breath while putting her mascara back in the cosmetics bag. "Come on, we'll be late." She said, taking her daughter out of Stuart's arms, heading for the door. Stuart shook his head, following them out.

--

They arrived at the station fifteen minutes later, and Sam headed straight for CID, Emmeline in her arms, while Stuart went to see Jack. She pushed through the doors and was welcomed warmly.

Kezia jumped up and rushed over. "Let's have a look at little Emmeline!"

Sam smiled, and gently lowered her arms, revealing her new daughter. Kezia gasped quietly as Mickey joined them.

"She's so tiny!" Kezia gushed.

"Just like her mother then." Mickey joked. As if on cue, Emmeline opened her eyes, revealing them to be a bright aqua.

"She has her mother's eyes and her father's hair." Kezia stated, playing with Emmeline's little fingers.

"She's a looker." Mickey said, while Sam looked around CID, searching for someone.

"Mickey, she's a week old!" Kezia exclaimed.

"Yeah, but you can just tell, can't ya?" Mickey replied.

"Where's Phil?" Sam asked, focusing back onto the conversation.

"He's out with Terry on a burglary case." Kezia said.

"Oh." Sam nodded, for some reason feeling disappointed. Her disappointment didn't last long though, as Phil and Terry walked through the doors a moment later.

Sam turned to face them. "Hi."

"Let's have a look at her then." Terry said, ambling over, Phil behind him.

"She's gorgeous." Terry cooed, as Phil quietly asked, "Where's Loverboy?"

Sam gave him a stern look, before replying. "He's talking to the DCI about out leave."

Kezia started to laugh loudly. "You've come over all soppy!" she said, referring to Terry, who was making baby noises.

They all smirked and laughed, and Stuart pushed through the doors, joining them. "What are we smirking at?" He asked, wrapping an arm around Sam's waist, which didn't go unnoticed by Phil.

"Terry's baby talk." Kezia laughed.

Stuart smirked along with the others. "Are we ready to go?" Stuart asked Sam.

She nodded. "We'll see you when we get back from leave."

They all exchanged goodbyes and touches of Emmeline. Stuart walked out first and Sam followed, but turned back when she heard Phil call her name.

He took a deep breath, like he was going to say something important, but was interrupted by Stuart.

"Sam?" He asked, jerking his head, motioning for her to come along.

She nodded, and turned back to Phil. "Yeah?" She asked softly.

He shook his head. "Nothing. Just… take care." He smiled, somewhat sadly.

She returned his smile. "You too, Phil."

She moved closer to him, and kissed him lightly on the cheek, before pulling away and joining Stuart, leaving Phil standing in CID with the smell of her perfume, and the feeling of unheard words.

--

**Bit of a bittersweet ending, I like to think! See the blue button below? Press it!**


End file.
